Complicated Souls
by Lexipexie08
Summary: Soulmate AU- the story of a girl with a complicated family history that moves to Forks with her guardian. She meets her soulmate who ends up being a vampire... only problem, She's not exactly human herself well not completely.
1. Chapter 1

This is the Story of a family divided by the ambition of becoming the next heir to the throne of their world. It all started off when King Karan, the demon king of Hellia, fell in love with a mortal witch. It was not uncommon for demons to have mortals for mating but what was truly uncommon was for a full fledged demon to retain enough of its mortality to actually develop feelings for their mates and it was all due to their soul marks.

Despite living in separate dimensions Karan took every chance he could to visit his beloved Rose. The day his first-born son Kaien was born was one of the happiest of their entire lives.

Demons did not age and half demons only aged a year for every twenty years. Rose was a powerful witch and found a way to extend her lifespan so she could see her son grow up. A hundred and twenty years later they were blessed again with twin girls.

The day of the birth was supposed to be a happy occasion but life had other plans.

"AHHHH!" Rose yelled.

"Push." The midwife said.

"What's it look like I'm doing?!" Rose yelled as she pushed.

"One more."

"AHHHH!" She yelled. And then she heard it her daughter's cry.

"It's a girl," the midwife said.

"Kara, here name is Kara." Rose said looking at her daughter.

"We still have one more. Push."

"AHHH!"

"Keep pushing" The midwife announced.

"AHHHH! I can't" She said crying.

"Keep going."

"AHHH!" Rose yelled and then the baby was born. There was some slight whimpering and a small cry but the baby was okay.

"Nora…" Rose said. "Kara and Nora."

At that moment the doors busted open and King Karan rushed in. "Is it over?"

"Yes your grace, twin girls." The midwife announced.

"Kara and Nora." He said looking over at the newborn babies.

"I I don't feel good." Rose murmured before passing out.

"What's going on?" Karan asked.

"She's bleeding out. The last birth was hard on her. I can't stop the bleeding." The midwife said.

"Do something!" Karan yelled making the babies cry.

"I'm sorry you're majesty but it's too late." The midwife said.

"You good for nothing wench!" Karan said before he threw her off the room's balcony.

After that day everything changed. Karan became everything a full-fledged demon expected to be. His children were trained from the day they were able to walk to fight.

That led each of his children down very separate paths that brought them to Earth, specifically the Olympic Peninsula of Northwest Washington State. They didn't arrive together and they didn't leave together either.


	2. Chapter 2

**March-Forks, Washington- Kara's POV**

"Why am I doing this again?" I asked my guardian.

"Don't ask me, you're the one that wanted to come and live on Earth. Why you would want to give up the comfort of the palace for this I will never understand." Wren answered.

"I meant why I have to attend this prison disguised as a school." I answered.

"It's part of the terms of being able to live on Earth. Though I do have to ask, you could have picked anywhere in the world to settle down, London, Paris, Barcelona, why did you pick this pit stop in the middle of nowhere?" Wren said as he made a turn.

"None of those other places felt right. Besides Nora's house was just here sitting empty and it's safe from Kaien." I said.

"You still think she's going to come back one day? She disappeared over ninety years ago Kara." Wren said.

"Her body was never found and no one ever took credit for killing her. Someone with her reputation you know someone would take credit if they had done it." I retorted.

"That'd be the end of days." Wren said.

"I thought that'd be today." I retorted.

"Do we have to go over the rules again?" Wren said.

"No powers, No telling anyone I'm half demon, no killing anyone because they get on my nerves. No getting in trouble or calling attention to myself. No appearing smarter than I should be so only get perfect scores every once in a while." I repeated verbatim.

"Good, Now get out of the car." Wren said. "See you later."

"What are you going to do all day?"

"Fix up that shithole so you don't die in a house fire that's just waiting to happen." Wren said driving away.

"It's not that bad." I said. "Aunt Lucy and Sam have been keeping the property up."

"If you say so. Now go don't be late." Wren said. As soon and I stepped out of the car he drove off in the black Porsche Cayenne leaving me on the curb in front of the school. Everyone just stared at me.

'That's what happens when you're the new kid in a town this size' I thought.

I walked up the steps to the main office and went inside. The office was busy with secretary and administrators chatting away. One of the secretaries finally noticed me and ended the conversation she was having.

"Can I help you?" A red headed secretary said.

"Hi, I'm Kara Targaryean, I'm new here." I said.

"Oh right, you called a few days ago to set everything up. Where are you're parents?" She asked.

"I thought it said in my file… I'm an emancipated minor." I said remembering the story Wren had put together for her.

"Oh there it is…" She said typing it in the computer. "You moved into the old Sanctuary manor."

"Yeah," I said.

"That's quite a property. Didn't know it was sold."

"It's actually been in the family for a while, just never had a chance to use it until now." I answered.

"Well, it's one of the first houses built in town, I'm glad its being taken care of." She said.

"Me too." I said trying to cut the conversation short.

"Well here you go dear, you're class schedule and here's a map. I highlighted the best way to get around. "

"Thank you." I said before walking out.

I read my schedule and saw that I had English first period. I walked into the classroom and handed the slip I had to get all the teachers to sign. I looked at the board and saw the teacher's name written on the board. Mr. Mason I read.

"Here's the reading list and today's worksheet. We've already read most of these. I'm sure they're the same as your old school so you shouldn't be too overwhelmed. Let me know if you need anything." Mr. Mason told her before pointing towards an open seat in the back.

The lesson was pretty boring and a bit repetitive. I did her work and turned in the worksheet. The rest of the period I spent catching up on the assigned reading which for me was rereading Shakespeare's Julius Caesar.

When the bell rang a boy with oily sleek hair leaned over and to talk to me.

"You're Kara Targaryean right?" He said.

"Uh, Yes." I answered making everyone around them look at her.

"Where's your next class?" He asked.

I opened her bag and pulled out my class schedule. "Uh Government with Jefferson in building six." I answered.

"I'm heading over to building four, I can show you the way." He offered.

"That'd be great thanks." I answered with a small smile. 'He seemed nice… that or he was probably curious about why I moved to town or into the creepy mansion as the locals called it.' I thought.

"I'm Eric." He introduced himself.

We grabbed our jackets and my sleeve rode up a bit.

"Is that your…" he asked.

"Uh yeah." I said looking at the mark. It was a crescent moon over lapping with a star.

"It looks cool" Eric said. "So where you from?"

"San Francisco." I answered.

"What brought you to Forks?" Eric said.

"The sunshine." I answered. It took him a minute before he started laughing.

"That's funny." Eric answered.

The rest of the day went by like that. It wasn't until I bumped into someone in the hall that I felt something strange.

"Sorry about that." I said kneeling down to pick up my books.

"It's not a big deal let me help you." The big guy said.

"Thanks." I reached for one of the books at the same time and our hands met. At that instant, Kara's instincts were on high alert. There was something different about him.

"That's a cool bracelet." He said looking at the charm bracelet on my left wrist. There was a jagged quartz stone charm and a sandstone charm with her family crest, the three-headed dragon carved onto it.

"Thanks it was a gift." I answered.

"I'm Emmett Cullen." He said offering her his right hand to shake.

I just so happened to still be wearing a half sleeve shirt shook his hand and felt how cold he was. I saw him looking at my soul mark and immediately let go.

"Emmett," A blonde girl called over to him.

"Thanks for the help." I said before walking away. I pulled my phone out and texted Wren.

 _We may have a problem._

When I walked into Trigonometry the teacher, Mr. Varner tried to make me present myself in front of the entire class. If Wren asks I didn't have a choice.

I looked right into his eyes and made him change his mind.

"Mr. Varner a lot of my classmates already had me for my previous classes I'd rather not take time away from the lesson plan you worked so hard to prepare." I said.

"That's very considerate of you Miss Targaryean please take the empty seat next to Angela." He said.

"Thank you." I said going to sit down.

By lunchtime I wasn't really hungry but knew if I didn't at least get a few sips of blood in I would be easily irritated the rest of the day. Good thing I remembered to pack a thermos of blood. I was heading to the library when I ran into Eric again.

"Kara hey, the cafeteria's this way." He said.

"I was actually heading to the library." I said.

"What, no you don't want to spend lunch in there come on I'll introduce you to my peeps" He said.

"It's okay, I got a ton of work to catch up on."

"You kidding, you have a ton of time. Everyone's dying to meet you." Eric said.

'Not yet they're not' I thought.

He led me to a table where a girl; from my previous classes was already sitting.

"Angela this is…" Eric said.

"Kara, nice to see you again." Angela said.

"Hi Ang, hope you don't' mind me tagging along." I said.

"Course not."

"You two met already?" Eric said.

"Yeah we sat next to each other in Trig." Angela told him. It was pretty obvious she had a crush on him.

"Oh."

"Hey you'll never guess who's in my govern… Oh hi." A girl from my government class said.

"Hi." I said waving awkwardly.

"I'm Jess I'm in your…"

"Government class with Jefferson?" I said.

"Yeah, you remembered me." She said smiling awkwardly.

"I'm good with faces." I said.

"Hey have you guys… Uh hi," A blonde boy greeted.

"Hi." I said awkwardly. They're all a bunch of gossip mongers… I wonder if it's too late for homeschooling?

"I'm Mike you must be Kara." He said.

"I am." I said. He tried to grab the seat next to mine but another boy, Tyler if I remembered correctly from English, took the seat before him.

That's when I noticed a group of five students including Emmett walking into the cafeteria and sitting at a table towards the back.

"They're the Cullens" Jess said.

"Siblings?" I asked.

"That's Edward and Emmett Cullen, and Rosalie and Jasper Hale. The one who left was Alice Cullen; they all live together with Dr. Cullen and his wife." Jess said. I looked over at them and something about them just gave me the chills.

"They seem nice. I bumped into… Emmett I think his name was and he helped me out." I said.

"He actually talked to you?" Lauren another girl said.

"Yeah, I accidentally bumped into him. He seems like a chill guy.' I said with a shrug drinking some of the blood from my thermos. I heard someone slam their utensils against the table and a chair was dragged on the floor. I turned around and saw Emmett and the other guy, Edward grab Jasper and take him outside of the cafeteria. The blonde girl Rosalie just turned and glared at me before walking outside with her siblings.

"That was… weird." Jess said and the entire table just laughed. I wonder what was going on with them.

"So those were the Cullens." Jess said continuing with her gossip. "They're all together though — Emmett and Rosalie, and Jasper and Alice, I mean. And they live together."

"They aren't related? They don't look alike." I said.

"Oh, they're not. Dr. Cullen is really young, in his twenties or early thirties. They're all adopted. The Hales are brother and sister, twins — the blondes — and they're foster children." Lauren added.

"Jasper and Rosalie are both eighteen, but they've been with Mrs. Cullen since they were eight. She's their aunt or something like that." Jess said.

"They must be great people. Not a lot of people have the heart to adopt." I said. "Besides blood doesn't necessarily mean family." I said thinking about my family.

"I guess so," Jessica admitted reluctantly, "I think that Mrs. Cullen can't have any kids, though," she added, as if that lessened their kindness.

"That's really rude." I said. "It doesn't make her any less of a parent or them any less her kids."

At that moment my phone started buzzing.

"I have to take this, excuse me." I said getting my things and going to the hallway.

"Hey," I said answering Wren's call.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Wren asked.

"I'm getting this really bad feeling."

"Are you sure you're just not anxious?" He said.

"I'm never wrong about these things. Any chance you can help me bail out early?" I asked.

"What's wrong, mortals driving you insane already?" Wren said tauntingly.

"Biggest gossip mongers I've ever met and very rude." I said.

"They're teenagers princess they won't wait on you hand and foot." Wren said.

"Still, I'm very tempted to punch some of them."

"Well don't know powers and no attention."

"I'm trying."

"You have one more class left. I got you exempt from PE by saying you took the exemption exam at your other school. Just get through it and I'll meet you at the parking lot after class." Wren said.

"Fine but bring me another thermos, I need it." I said.

"Kay." He said before hanging up.

The bell rang and everyone rushed out of the cafeteria and headed to their class.

Just one more class, I can do this.

Angela saw and walked over to me.

"We have biology together, Want to walk together?" She asked.

"Sure, sorry about earlier." I said.

"No it's fine, Jess does tend to be a bit much sometimes." Angela said.

"Do you have PE after?" She asked.

"No I'm exempt." I said.

"Ah, lucky." She said. "I'll see you later then." She said as we walked in. I took of my coat and put it on the rack before going to introduce myself to the teacher.

Mr. Banner signed the slip and handed me a textbook before seating me in the only empty seat in the class, which just so happened to be next to one of the Cullens. I think his name was Edward.

I sat down and he glared at me. What did I do? I hadn't even talked to him. He moved as far away from me as the table let him. I elected to ignore him and just focus on paying attention to lecture, which was boring. It was dealing with basic cell anatomy, which was something I was taught in grade school back home.

I occasionally looked over and saw him as tense as ever. We started the lab and I reached over to get one of the slides on his side of the table. He saw the mark on my right arm and he froze. I knew I should have kept it covered. I did my lab and turning in the worksheet. The rest of the class I did some reading and when the bell rang Edward ran out of class like his life depended on it. What a weirdo.

I went to the main office where apparently Edward was arguing about switching out of biology. I really didn't care instead I went to the drop box and left my slip before going outside and meeting Wren. I got in the car and he instantly handed me another thermos.

"How was your first day?"

"Can I be homeschooled?"

"Only if you go back to Hellia"

"I guess I'll endure." I said.

"You know what'll cheer you up?" Wren said.

"What?"

"Dinner at Maestro's" Wren said.

"I could eat a whole cow right now." I said.

"That's better than draining one of these teenagers.

"That sounds so gross to me right now." I said making him laugh.


	3. Chapter 3

**Third Person's POV-**

As soon as the bell rang Edward ran out of the classroom and out of the school. He needed to get out of there as fast as he could. That girl… It was impossible. He put a hand on his left bicep, on top of his soul mark and closed his eyes. Edward had long since given up on ever meeting his soul mate. The mark had never faded in all his years as a vampire and he thought that was just a side effect of his condition but that girl there was something about her.

She wasn't a vampire but she was drinking blood. Her scent was different. It was appetizing but at the same time every single one of his instincts told him not to even try to get close to her.

Edward ran until he reached Forks Hospital and walked in and greeted the receptionist.

"Hi Edward." Anna the receptionist greeted.

"Hello Anna is my father in?" He asked.

"Yes Doctor Cullen is in his office, go on ahead." She said.

"Thank you." He said before walking in.

"I wasn't expecting you, is everything alright?" Carlisle asked with a concerned look on his face.

"I met her." Edward said.

"Her?" Carlisle asked confused.

"My soulmate." Edward said.

"You met your soulmate? That's great. I'm so happy for you." Carlisle said happy for his son but when he saw the expression on his face the smile faded. "What's wrong?"

"She's the new girl at school and she was drinking blood out of a thermos during lunch." Edward explained.

"She was drinking blood? Are you sure?" Carlisle asked.

"Considering it took three of us to pull Jasper out of the cafeteria, I'm sure." Edward said looking out the window.

"Is everyone all right?" Carlisle asked concerned.

"Everyone's fine, people were a bit confused about the outburst but played it off as a siblings fighting." Edward said.

"So there's another vampire at school?" Carlisle asked.

"That's just it, she isn't a vampire. She had a heartbeat." Edward said shocking Carlisle.

 **Later that Day-**

The entire Cullen Family sat down to discuss the recent developments.

"We need to leave. The entire town already thinks we're freaks." Rosalie said. "How did you not see this coming Alice!?"

"I didn't see her and I can't see her. Everything surrounding that girl and anything she's involved in is a blur. The only thing I saw today was this conversation and even then it was only fragments." Alice said frustrated. Jasper put an arm around her shoulders and sent a wave of calming emotions to calm her down.

"She had a bracelet." Emmett said. "Almost like the one you drew Alice." That comment made Rosalie growl.

"You mean she's…" Esme started to ask but Edward interrupted her.

"No." Edward said. "She's not Emmett's soulmate."

"How do you know?" Emmett asked.

"Because she's mine." Edward said touching his arm.

"Seriously?" Jasper asked.

"She has the same mark on her right wrist. I saw it in biology when she reached for a beaker." Edward explained.

"That's wonderful." Esme said happily.

"She's dangerous." Rosalie said. "We have to get rid of her."

"Rosalie, she's your brother's soulmate!" Carlisle said.

"She's a threat. I don't want to move again. The sun rarely comes out here. We can be normal." She said.

"We're not going anywhere," Carlisle said. "From what you've told me the girl's only offense was drinking blood out of a thermos. She's not a vampire but she isn't human either. I believe it is in our best interest to wait this out and get to know her."

"And if she's a threat?" Rosalie said.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it." Carlisle said.

 **Kara's POV-**

"So besides the obvious annoyance that are mortal teenagers anything interesting happen at school?" Wren asked.

"Just regular gossip. You heard anything about the Cullens while you were in town?" I said enjoying another bag of O negative.

"Cullens? I heard something about one of them being a doctor at the hospital why?" He asked taking his own sip of blood as they relaxed on the living room couch.

"I bumped into one of them, one of his adopted children apparently and there was something about him that made the hairs on the back of my neck stick up." I said remembering the encounter in the hallway.

"You sure you weren't cold?" He asked.

"Can you be serious? And their eyes were gold." I said.

"Gold? You mean hazel?"

"No I mean gold well except for the bronze haired one his eyes were pitch black." I said. That caught his attention.

"Anything else?" Wren asked.

"Skin was ice cold." I said.

"Where were you during lunch?" Wren asked.

"Cafeteria same as the rest of those low lives." I said.

"You drank your blood during lunch?" Wren asked.

"Duh." I answered.

"And did anything happen during lunch?"

"The Cullens had some sort of sibling squabble. The tall one and the weird one had to drag their brother out of the cafeteria. It got everyone's attention." I said.

"Huh," Wren said.

"Huh what?" I said.

"It's probably nothing. I'll check in with the local registrar to see if there are any supernatural occurrences we should be aware of." Wren said.

"I highly doubt that, who would want to settle in the middle of nowhere." I said.

"Probably the same reason you chose this place." Wren pointed out.

"They have older brothers that are hell bent on killing them too?" I retorted.

"Probably not that reason. Maybe they also wanted a fresh start." Wren said.

"Yeah maybe." I said yawning. "I'm going to bed, have another grueling day of torture to endure."

"Princess you don't know true torture." Wren said.

"I was raised by my father." I retorted.

"I stand corrected." Wren said with a smirk.

"Night." I said.

"Night." Wren said.

I marched up to my room and laid down in my bed. I started up at the canopy and starry ceiling showing me the shoreline of King's landing. I could see the palace with it's red banners displaying my family crest. As much as I missed home I had to admit I felt so much lighter being here in this small town in the middle of nowhere. The weather left much to be desired but that was probably for the best. It was probably why Nora chose to settle here.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Next Day-**

I thought that my outburst during lunch would have made people stop hanging around me but as it turned out it just made them want to keep me around. Something about me not conforming to the status quo made guys really interested in me and the girls that were interested in them wanted me around so they could try to get closer to them. It was really annoying. I tried sticking to drinking my blood in the library but before I could get there someone dragged me to the cafeteria.

I got most of my work done and the teachers were pleased with my work so that was one less thing to worry about. The Cullens weren't at their table for lunch. They were probably sitting outside considering it wasn't raining today.

I got to biology and there he was in all his weird brooding glory. I put my things down and sat down.

"Hello." I heard him say. I was not expecting him to try and talk to me after yesterday.

"Uh, hi." I said awkwardly. Why did I suddenly feel nervous?

"My name is Edward Cullen. I didn't have a chance to introduce myself yesterday. You must be Kara Targaryean." He said. He was a lot more polite than he was to the secretary at the main office yesterday. Maybe I shouldn't write him off so fast. He was probably having an off day. If it weren't for that thermos of blood I probably wouldn't have made it through the day without biting someone's head off.

"Guessing I'm the talk of the town huh?" I said with a small smile.

"Yes you were. We don't get a lot of new students here especially in the middle of the year. There also isn't a lot to do around here." He said.

"I've noticed." I said chuckling awkwardly. What is wrong with me today?

Lucky for me Mr. Banner started the lesson and I didn't have to worry about me stumbling over my own words. It was another repeated lesson for me. We were given slides that were out of order. Each one showed onion root cells in different stages of mitosis. We were supposed to identify which phase they were in and put them in order. We had twenty minutes.

"Ladies first." Edward offered with a crooked smile.

"What a gentlemen." I said with a smirk.

"Or I could start if you wish?" He offered,

"No, I've got this." I answered. I adjusted the microscope and took a look. "Prophase"

"Do you mind if I look?" He offered. As I was taking the slide out. He gently put his hand on mine. I was surprised my how cold his hands were and just like that the feeling of anxiety came back. His brother's hands were just as cold as his.

"I'm sorry." He muttered before taking a look. "Prophase" he switched the slide and looked through the next one. "Anaphase"

"Mind if I take a look?" I asked.

He smirked and pushed the microscope in his direction.

I looked through the microscope and saw that he was right. "Slide three?" I asked. He carefully handed it to me, avoiding skin contact.

"Interphase." I said. He looked through it and checked before witting it down. We continued to work like that until we were done.

We sat down quietly and waited for everyone else to finish. I didn't have much to do so I looked around. Most of the class was struggling with the assignment. I ended up looking towards Edward who was staring at me. His eyes were different. I was so lost in thought I didn't notice I said that out loud.

"My eyes?" He said.

"Uh yeah, they were darker yesterday, it was probably the lighting though." I said.

"Fluorescents do that sometimes." He said.

"That or I need to get my eyes checked." I joked.

"I wouldn't go that far." He said. "Where are you from?"

"San Francisco." I answered remembering the story I had given the school.

"Why the change?" He asked.

"I didn't really like San Francisco. I saw an opportunity and I went for it." I answered.

"Seems like a strange opportunity. A small town?" He said curious.

"It has its charm. Was never a big fan of the sun so not a big loss." I said.

"But it is still a big change." He said.

"It's an adjustment but I'm glad I did it. How'd your family adjust? I heard you moved here a few years ago." I asked trying to get some information directly from the source instead of from the gossip mongers in the cafeteria.

"We did. We moved from Alaska. My father is a surgeon at the hospital." He said.

"that's cool." I said.

"Do you have family in town?" He asked.

"No, I live alone." I said.

"But you're not eighteen yet." He said confused.

"I'm emancipated." I said.

"Ah, trouble with family?" He asked.

"It's complicated."

"You're family's complicated or the situation's complicated?"

"A bit of both." I answered. Lucky for me Mr. Banner decided to start lecturing again and I was spared from the interrogation.

At the end of class I turned in our work and I was off. Wren was off in Seattle and then Port Angeles for the day on errands and I had the key to the car. I got into the car and drove back to the house. Halfway there I got a text from Wren.

 _Are you home?_

On my way. What's up?

 _I'll meet you at the house._

He's acting strange. I wonder what he found out. I drove the rest of the way and got inside the house.

"Wren?" I called out. There was no reply. I guess I beat him to it. Then he appeared.

"Sorry about that got delayed at the Dahl." He said.

"So what's the news?" I asked.

"Honestly nothing concrete but there are rumors." He said.

"Rumors?" I asked. "Listening to drunk rumors would be the same as listening to old Nan's drabbles and assuming they were facts."

"The woman had a seizure Kara." Wren said.

"Then recovered and was driven mad by torture for defying father. She spoke in riddles and metaphors." I reminded him.

"That's besides the point. Drunks have loose tongues. Apparently there have been a string of murders in towns close by. According to what's been reported they fit the patterns of a vampire." Wren said.

"Vampires? You have got to be kidding me." I said. "We're trying to keep a low profile that's why I chose this place."

"Vampires are known for keeping low profiles Kara, this is a sign we are staying hidden." Wren said.

"Let's hope." I said.

"You eat already?" He asked.

"Not really." I said.

"Come on, I found this pub in New Orleans that serves the best gumbo." He said.

"That sounds good but I think I'll pass. I need to get rid of some of this pent up energy. I think I'm going to try hunting again. Hope I can keep some of it down this time."

"Want me to come with?" He offered.

"No I think I can handle a few elk." I said.

"Fine don't take too long, I got us reservations to that one place in Vegas, you know the place that spanks you if you don't finish your burger."

"Sweet," I said. "I should be back in an hour maybe two at the latest."

"Get to it then." He said before I zapped myself to the forest. I closed my eyes and focused on listening to the forest. Then I heard it, an elk prancing through the forest rustling through some leaves.

"Gotcha." I said before teleporting next to it and snapping it's neck. I took a deep breath before digging in.


	5. Chapter 5

I sucked all the blood I could and chugged it down without tasting it. When I finally stopped I had to force myself to keep it down. I felt the bile burn my throat but it stayed down.

Uh, that felt horrible. I took a deep breath and tried for one more elk.

I waited until finally I heard one a bit far off. It was farther than I was used to but still teleported next to it before snapping its neck.

"What the hell?" I heard someone say.

I looked up and saw one of the Cullens. The same one that caused a scene at the cafeteria.

"Oh fuck." I said looking up.

"Jasper?" I heard a girl say. I needed to get out of here so I teleported back to the house.

"You're back early." Wren said.

"We have a problem." I said.

"What? Got to full on elk and don't think you can finish that burger?" He said with a smirk.

"Someone saw me hunt." I blurted out.

"What?! How?"

"It was one of the Cullens. I smelled an elk a bit far off and I teleported next to it and killed it. One of them was apparently there and saw me. Someone else showed up and I zapped back here." I explained.

"Fuck." He said. "Are you sure he saw you?"

"He was like eight feet away from me Wren. He definitely saw." I answered.

"Oh great. We need to do damage control. Chances are he told his parents and they told everyone else. Probably need to leave town, heard Vancouver's nice this time of…"

"We are not moving again!" I said.

"Then what? We wait for them to run you out of town with pitchforks and torches?!" He yelled.

"It's the twenty first century not the dark ages!" I yelled back.

"So what we wait and see?" He said.

"For now yes. We don't know if he said anything. We don't know what he was doing in the forest to begin with. And I have a feeling we're not the only ones keeping secrets." I said.

"Are you seriously willing to take that chance? It's not just your ass on the line it's mine." Wren said glaring at me.

"I won't let it come to that. If worse comes to worse I'll take the fall. I'm a princess, the worse that'll happen to me is a slap across the face and being locked in a tower for a year." I said.

"Kara you know that's not all your father will do to you." Wren said.

"It won't happen okay. One step at a time okay?" I said hugging him.

"What am I going to do with you?" Wren said.

"You're job is to put up with me, you're doing great. You do have to admit this is better than reaping." I said.

"Yes except with demons all you do is stab and break their necks, with you I have to deal with keeping you in line." Wren said.

"I'm a saint compared to your previous ward." I said.

"Jack tearing bodies apart in London was a hassle." Wren said. "But then again it was London not a small town in the middle of nowhere."

"Are you still hung up on that? We can teleport anywhere in the world Wren, we just happen to sleep in a house that happens to be in a small town." I argued.

"Aren't we lucky for that?" He said sarcastically.

"I'm gonna shower then we can head out. Hey if we're lucky we can catch a show on the strip." I offered.

"Yeah it'll be our last night of freedom before we're sent to the stake." He said.

"Don't be so melodramatic, it'll probably be a hanging or beheading if father's feeling merciful." I said before zapping myself upstairs.

"I'm a dead man walking." Wren said to himself.

 **Third Person's POV-**

Jasper had taken it upon himself to make sure he wouldn't have any close calls like he had the previous days. He couldn't put his family in danger of exposure like he has the previous day.

He and Alice had gotten back from school and went straight to the forest. There wasn't a lot of variety in what to eat but there were plenty of elk to hunt. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath to smell if there were any elk close by. He smelled one and just as he was about to leap for it. Something appeared out of thin air and snapped its neck.

He saw the same girl from school, the one that had caused him to almost lose control.

"What the hell?" He said.

She looked up and saw him. "Oh fuck." She said.

"Jasper?" Alice said coming up to him. When he looked back the girl was gone. "I couldn't see you?" She said.

"The girl, did you see her?" He asked.

"Girl? What girl?" She asked confused.

"The girl from school? Kara. She was standing right there over the elk." Jasper said.

"Which way did she go?" Alice said.

"I don't know she appeared out of thin air." Jasper said.

"That's impossible." Alice said.

"Is it?" Jasper asked making Alice doubt what she previously believed.

"We need to talk to Edward and see if he learned anything from her." Alice said.

"Let's go." He said. They ran back to the house. They were greeted by Esme tending to her garden.

"You're back early." She said.

"Jasper ran into someone during his hunt." Alice answered.

"Did you? Are they?" Esme asked concerned.

"I didn't attack her, it was Edward's soulmate. She was hunting Elk." Jasper answered.

"What?!" Edward said running outside to meet them. "She was hunting?"

"Did a really good job of snapping that elk's neck with her bare hands. Oh and she appeared out of thin air." Jasper said.

"How?" Edward asked.

"We don't know. I turned around and when I looked back she was gone." Jasper said.

"Did you find out anything when you talked to her?" Alice asked.

"I got the same story everyone else did. Only thing I did get that caught my attention was when she started talking about her family." Edward said.

"What about them?" Esme asked.

"She just said it was complicated." Edward said.

"I want to talk to her." Alice asked.

"I don't; think that's a good idea darling." Jasper said.

"Well Edward won't talk to her." Alice complained.

"What am I supposed to say Alice, Kara we're soulmates by the way I know you're not human but that's okay cuz I'm a vampire."

"Keep your mouth shut." Rosalie said running out of the house, having heard the entire conversation. "That girl is more trouble than she's worth. We need to get rid of her."

Edward let out a growl. "Don't you dare get close to her."

"No one is going to hurt anyone." Carlisle said walking toward them having just arrived.

"Carlisle…" Rosalie started but quickly shut up when Emmett put a hand on her shoulder and shook his head.

"As much as we have to lose, it's pretty clear Kara has secrets of her own. She's entitled to them just like we are and we'll keep hers just like we would like her to keep ours." Carlisle said.

"She's putting us in danger." Rosalie nagged.

"Which is why we'll invite her over." Carlisle said.

"That's a wonderful idea!" Alice said cheerfully.

"There's just the slight problem that none of us talk to her." Emmett pointed out.

"I talked to her…" Edward said.

"After you ignored her." Alice said. "Lucky for you, Mr. Banner is assigning group projects tomorrow and judging by the fact I can't see anything past that I'm sure you two get paired together."

"Tomorrow then." Carlisle said.

"Great." Edward said with a grimace.


	6. Chapter 6

"I can have us packed up and ready to go in under in hour." Wren said as he drove me to school.

"For the last time we're not moving." I said.

"Kara, Someone saw you take down a deer and drain it's dead body of its blood." Wren said sternly.

"We don't know what they saw and if it comes down to it, its his word against mine. Chances are if he told anyone people would think he's insane and lock him up in the nuthouse." I said.

"We're the complete strangers from out of town that just moved in to the abandoned manor that locals think is haunted. Their father is considered to be a pillar of the community." Wren said. "Who would you believe?"

"It won't come to that." I said.

"I'll start scouting locations." Wren said.

"Wren, listen to me. We. Are. Not. Moving. I don't know why, I just know this is where we're supposed to be. The Cullens won't be a problem. We just have to continue acting normal and like nothing ever happened. If they decided to talk then they'll be dealt with." I said.

"Calm down, your eyes are red." Wren said. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before exhaling. "We're here, try not to kill anyone."

"I'll try." I said before getting out of the car.

'Act Normal, Act normal," I repeated in my head all day. It probably didn't help that whenever I passed one of the Cullens in the hallway they'd stare. Especially the twins, Rosalie and Jasper. Rosalie glared daggers at me and looked like she wanted to strangle me. Jasper just looked at me confused.

I just had to get through the day without rousing suspicion. Piece of cake.

I walked into biology and took my seat not bothering to give Edward a second look.

"Hello class everyone's here that's good because today I'm assigning you your teams for your group projects. This project will be worth a third of your final grade. You can pick the topic but I want a five-minute presentation with slides. I don't want something straight off the textbooks I want you to do research tell me why I should care about your topic. What use is it to us? Now as for partners your tablemate will be your partner. No asking to switch. In life you don't always get to pick who you work. You can take the rest of the class period to brainstorm." Mr Tanner said.

Well now I'm really screwed. So much for flying under the radar.

"Hi I haven't introduced myself, I'm Edward Cullen." He said offering his hand.

"I know… Small town." I said shaking his hand. Damn his hand was ice cold. "Kara Targaryean."

"I've heard." He said with a slight chuckle.

"Any topic stick out to you?" I asked.

"Uh they're all good for me." Edward said.

"Same here so want to open the book and which ever page it lands is the winner?" I suggested.

"Let's see what fate has in store for us." Edward said taking his book and flipping it open. "DNA Replication, splicing and cloning."

"Fun stuff." I said. "We've got like two months to work it all out. We can each do research through the weekend and meet up at the library during lunch or something."

"My Father's a doctor we have a huge library at our house." There was no way it was bigger than the one at the house. It had two separate wings for fiction and non fiction. "Why don't you come over after school?" He suggested.

Shit, I was not expecting this.

"I don't think I can do that today. Have plans I can't really move." I said.

"Of course another day. Want to exchange numbers?" Edward asked.

"Sure." I said tearing off a piece of paper and jotting mine down. By the time turned to hand it to him he was handing me his as well.

"So where you from?" Edward asked.

Hellia "San Francisco." I said. "What about you? You moved here a few years ago right?"

"Yeah moved down from Alaska." He answered.

"The change in weather must be nice," I said.

"Well we don't really get much sun here either." Edwards said.

"At least you don't have to worry about getting snowed in." I said.

"What brought you to Forks?" He asked.

"I wanted a change and it seemed nice here." I said.

"How do your parents like it?" He asked.

"They're not in the picture. I'm an emancipated manor." I said.

"Really? How'd that happen, if you don't mind me asking?" He said.

"It's just a really long, boring and complicated story." I answered.

"Don't boring and complicated contradict each other?" He goaded.

"Not really." I said not falling for it. "Though I do have to ask, do people ever stop gossiping? Seriously the looks and whispers could they be any more obvious?" I said in a whisper and he started laughing making the entire stare and whisper.

"Small towns. There's nothing else to do. The novelty will wear off… eventually." Edward said with a smirk.

"You mean eventually when there's a new, new kid?" I asked.

"Probably but what are the odds of that happening?" He retorted.

"I'm guessing not anytime soon." I said. This conversation is oddly not as awkward as I thought it'd be. Edward was surprisingly sarcastic and funny. Before I knew it, the bell had rung and it was time to head to gym class at least it would be if I hadn't gotten Wren to get me out of it.

"Maybe you can come over later this week?" Edward asked.

"Maybe." I said with a smirk. "Have a nice day."

"Have fun dodging balls." He said.

"I actually have a get out of jail free card." I said as my phone buzzed.

"I'm heading that way too, I'll walk you." He said.

"Sure." I said grabbing my coat and things before walking out.

"Are you heading home?" I asked.

"No, I'm waiting for my siblings." He said.

"Edward!" A short brunette with a pixie hair cut cried out.

"Alice. I thought you'd be in class?" He said.

"There was a faculty meeting. Free period." Alice said. "Hello."

"Hi." I said.

"You're the new girl Kara right." She asked.

"That's me." I said.

"It's so good to meet you. I've been dying to ask you where you got those boots from." She said looking at the brown leather knee high boots I was wearing.

"Oh they were a gift from my cousin." I said not a complete lie. Daya had a habit of randomly sending me clothes or goodies from wherever she was at.

"Well she has great taste. It matches your bag." Alice said.

"That I did pick out. Small boutique in Portland." I said.

"It is gorgeous." She said.

"Alice doesn't Jasper also have a free period right now?" Edward said cutting off whatever she was about to ask me next.

"He should be by the car." Alice said as we walked out of the building and into the parking lot. "There he is. It was nice meeting you Kara." She said before hugging me. "I have a feeling we'll be great friends." She said before letting go and skipping away.

"Sorry about her she can be a bit much." Edward said.

"She's certainly… friendly." I said before I heard a car honking. "That's my ride."

"I'll text you some links for any interesting articles I find." He said.

"I'll do the same." I said. "Bye." With that I got in the car and buckled in.

"How was school?" Wren asked.

"We got assigned group projects in Biology. Take a guess as to who I got paired with." I said.

"The brooding bronze haired vampire you were talking too?" He said.

"He invited me over to work on the project. I said I had plans." I said.

"Why'd the shorter one hug you?" Wren asked.

"I don't know she's friendly or weird, maybe both. She seems nice though she might be faking." I said.

"Thought you'd be able to tell the difference by now." Wren asked.

"I was raised to be polite and smile." I said.

"Oh the horror of sitting on a comfy thrown and listening to people going on and on about how much they adore you." Wren said.

"Appearances can be deceiving." I said.

"They can which is why you're going to say yes to his invitation and go act as human as you can." Wren said.

"You're joking right?" I said.

"Keep your friends close and keep your enemies closer." Wren said.

"Then why are we running away from Kaien?" I asked.

"Kaien you can't beat with strategy or with brawns, this you can manage." Wren said.

 **Third Person's POV-**

"So How'd it go?" Alice asked.

"We talked." Edward said.

"Did you ask her?" Alice asked.

"She said she had plans." Edward said. "She was probably trying to get out of it without rousing suspicion."

"Did she tell you anything?" Jasper asked.

"She stuck to her story. She's nice, funny too." Edward said.

"hm…" Alice said.

"What?" Edward said before seeing what Alice was thinking. She had a vision of Kara with red eyes and pale skin like his family. The both of them were running through the forest smiling and laughing. "No… That can't happen."

"She is your soulmate." Jasper said.

"You saw her hunt in the forest. She's not human, so she can't turn into one of us. You can't even see her future just this vision." Edward said.

"There's a lot we don't know about Kara." Alice said. 'We should talk to her. Tell her who you are.' She thought.

"No." Edward said.

"He's right I don't think she's just going to come out and tell us all her secrets." Jasper said.

"Then we wait and catch her in the act." Alice said.

"She'll be more careful now that she knows we'll be onto her." Edward said.

"She'll slip up eventually, we just have to wait." Alice said.


	7. Chapter 7

I was sitting in my room listening to the clanking and thumping sounds coming from down the hall. Wren had spent the past week making it his mission to get into Nora's room. Nora being the paranoid or private person, depending on how you look at it, had put so many safeguards up that unless she tried to open the door it wouldn't budge. That door had not opened since she disappeared and I was pretty sure it wasn't going to open anytime soon.

I walked out of the room and just watched Wren look through books before trying to blast through the door.

"Uh! Stupid door!" He said before kicking it.

"You've been at this for days. Why are you even trying to get in there?" I asked.

"What else am I going to do? Since we now have to act as mortal as possible that means that we get dinners at the town diner. We can't risk hunting anymore so we have to wait to the weekend to drive up state. I have nothing better to do so I've taken it upon myself to explore ever nook and cranny of this place in hopes that I'll find a lead in the long forgotten search for your missing sister. The only place I haven't searched is this room which has better safeguards than the Iron Bank of Bravos and that has never been broken into so I'm at a loss. The walls are caving in and I have nothing to do." Wren said frustrated.

"Boring is good Wren. It's better than trouble and running from angry mobs with torches and pitchforks." I said sitting down next to him on the ground.

"Where are we with our vampire problem?" Wren asked.

"It's not a problem. They either didn't believe him or are choosing to wait until I slip up which isn't happening." I said.

"Have you taken up their offer to visit their home?" Wren asked.

"I'm rather play it safe, meet them on our own ground. Think I should invite them here?" I asked.

"Are you mad?" He said.

"Give me one reason." I said.

"This house is bigger on the inside than it is outside." Wren deadpanned.

"Okay but sending me into a the home of seven vampires is a better idea?" I retorted.

"I don't know how to handle this you're a disaster magnet. I don't know how you do it but we always end up in these messes." Wren said.

"And you were complaining about being bored not five minutes ago." I said.

"What can I say I'm used to a certain level of excitement?" Wren said. "I was a soldier, a hunter, now I'm a glorified babysitter."

"Then why'd you take this job?" I asked.

"Because the war's over and I don't want to be groomed to be a stuffy lord and get married to whatever snob offers the best dowry." Wren said.

"Then take a few side jobs, hunt hell's most wanted on Earth, scratch that itch." I suggested.

"A little hard to do when I'm assigned to you. Can't risk bringing trouble here. We have enough on our plates as is." Wren said.

"What's faster a vampire running or a half demon teleporting?" I asked.

"Depends if you see them coming." Wren said. "Are you doing it?"

"It's either I take a chance or you tear this house down trying to get into that room." I said taking my phone out and pulling out Edward's contact information.

 _Hey so I found a few articles I thought were interesting._

That seemed like a casual way to start a conversation.

 _I found a few also would you want to meet up today and look through them?_ He replied.

 _I'm free all day name a time and place._ I said.

 _How about coming over to my house? We can study in the library._

"Somebody's eager." Wren said reading the messages over my shoulder.

"That's not very reassuring." I said.

 _Alice also wanted to ask about a possible shopping trip…_ He added.

"The sister card, he wants you bad." Wren said.

"Again not helping." I said before typing out a reply.

 _Sounds good one thirty okay for you? Also can I get your address?_

"You sound like such a school girl" Wren answered.

"How about you go grab the extra first edition of greys anatomy and some flowers? It's rude to show up empty handed." I said.

"Such a proper lady." Wren said sarcastically.

"Fuck off. I need to go choose what outfit I want to die in." I said.

"Hey." He said grabbing my arm. "I'm not going to let anything to you, you know that right?"

"I know." I said giving his hand a reassuring squeeze before going to my room. I rummaged through my closet before I finally found the right outfit. I pulled on some dark wash skinny jeans with a white long sleeved knit top and I topped it with a brown oversized wrap coat and black hunter boots. I packed my bags with my book and laptop along with some of the articles I had printed out before going downstairs.

"So I found the first edition of grey's anatomy and just wanted to know what flowers you want." He asked.

"Uh I don't know whatever's in season." I said.

"Tulips?" He said putting his hand over an empty flowerpot and growing a bouquet of white tulips.

"Perfect." I said as my phone buzzed.

 _It's actually pretty confusing to get here if you haven't been before. Alice is in town and offered to pick you up, if you don't mind? She can drive you back later._

"Hm… do you have…" Wren started.

"Knife in each boot, beacon on so you can teleport directly to me if needed and already took my ration of blood with breakfast." I said.

"Good. I'll be tracking you. I'm staying in the woods close by." Wren said. "Just stay calm and unless you have to don't use any powers, act as human as possible."

"I know." I said.

"And whatever happens…" he started.

"Don't let them bite me. I know. Doubt they'd even try considering they're trying to be normal." I said as my phone dinged. "Alice is outside."

"Your flowers and the book, try not to die, I'd rather not be daggered." Wren said.

"Are you kidding me? I'm royalty, you'd get decapitated or burned alive." I said.

"I should have taken the spot on your cousin's guard." Wren said.

"But then you'd have to see and report to Aunt Erza on a daily basis." I reminded him.

"Right." Wren said as I grabbed my things before heading out. I noticed the very familiar silver Volvo and walked towards it.

"Kara, I love your coat." Alice said.

"Thanks." I said buckling in. Human's care about safety right?

"Your house is big, I've never gotten up close." Alice said.

"It's still a work in progress, need to redo the exteriors but it'll have to wait until the interiors are done." I said

"How long have you had the place?" Alice asked.

"It's not mine exactly, It's been in the family for a while it's actually my sister's I'm just looking after it for her." I said. Being vague is good, she gets intel but nothing useful.

"You have a sister?" Alice said perking up at that bit of information. "Older or younger?"

"Twin actually." I said and her jaw dropped.

"Before you ask what it's like to have a clone out in the world we're fraternal twins." I said.

"Oh, is she moving here too?" Alice asked.

"Doubt it, I haven't spoken to her in a while." I said.

More like no one has spoken to her in almost a century…

"Can't imagine not speaking to any of my siblings for longer than a few hours" Alice said.

"Must be nice though, having a big family, you're never really alone." I said.

"It is though sometimes it's hard to get some space." Alice said. "Here we are."

"Wow." I said looking at the huge house with lots of windows. Good thing it's away from town, can't imagine getting away with any non human behavior if it was.

"Come on in." Alice said opening the door.

The walls were white and decorated with paintings. All the furniture matched the aesthetic of the room perfectly.

"Alice?" Someone called out.

"We're here." Alice said and around the corner came out a woman with caramel colored hair and a heart shaped face.

"Hello dear, you must be Kara." She said.

"I am, thank you for having me over Mrs. Cullen." I said.

"Oh please just Esme." She said.

"Okay then Esme, these are for you and your husband." I said handing over the flowers and the book.

"Oh you shouldn't have." She said smiling.

"I was taught that it was rude to show up empty handed." I said.

"Well thank you. Edward's upstairs in the library." Esme said.

"I'll walk you there." Alice said.

"Okay." I said following her upstairs.

"We should really go shopping sometime, maybe drive up to Seattle one day and look for prom dresses." Alice said cheerfully.

"I'm not actually going to prom." I said. "I have a wedding that weekend."

"Aw, well you still need something to wear." Alice said.

I had a ton of dresses in my closet already but she was really nice and for some reason I started feeling guilty for possibly disappointing her.

"That is true." I said. "Besides you can never have to many options."

"I think you're my shopping soulmate." Alice said.

"Found another victim already pixie?" Someone with a deep chuckle said. I turned and saw Emmett leaning against one of the doorways. I didn't even notice him until he said something.

"I volunteered actually." I said.

"We have the same taste. We're going to be really great friends." Alice said sounding really happy.

"Alice you should quit hogging Kara and let her get some studying done." Emmett reminded her.

"Talk later." She said opening a door revealing a fairly big private library small compared to the one at the house but still big.

"Hello." Edward said.

"Hi." I greeted. "I love your house."

"Thank you." He said helping me with my bag. "I was surprised to hear from you on a Saturday."

"I was just lounging around and studying. Thank for inviting me over, the renovations on the house are loud." I said.

"What part of your home is being worked on?" Edward asked.

"Master bedroom." I answered. Not a complete lie, Nora's room was originally the master bedroom and Wren's been trying to get that thing open for weeks now. "I'm having the bathroom redone. It's a good house, just needs a lot of work."

"is that the only room that's being worked on?" he asked.

"No but we're taking it one room at a time." I said.

"We?" He asked.

"Roommate and I." I said. Well technically Wren had his own place it's just that he had a portal that connected straight to his apartment in Seattle in the house. "Here are some of the articles I found." I said handing him a folder.

"Huh, most of these are the same as the ones I picked out." Edward said.

"Guess there really isn't much to discuss." I said. "I brought my laptop so we can get started on the presentation itself."

"I have power point." He said.

"So do I." I said.

"You want to do the intro and basic concepts and I'll do applications. We can put them together later?" he suggested.

"Sounds good, I was thinking instead of just writing off an explanation of adding some animations, you know prevent death by power point?" I asked.

"Sounds good." He said nodding along. With that we just started working in complete silence. The only thing that could be heard was the clacking of us pressing buttons on our computer keyboards and us turning pages of our books. Don't know how long we were working, it wasn't until my phone rang that anyone said anything. It also didn't hurt that my ring tone was someone screaming in terror.

"AHHHH!" It rang out and he jumped out of his seat.

"Sorry that's my ringtone." I said picking up my phone and sending it straight to voicemail.

"That's an interesting ringtone." Edward said.

"My roommate set it up. He got tired of me not answering because I didn't hear my phone ring so he made it pretty hard to ignore." I said.

"Sounds like something Emmett or Jasper would do." Edward said.

"They like pulling pranks?" I asked.

"They do, once they start it's all out war." Edward said.

"Sounds intense." I said.

"You have any siblings?" Edward asked.

"Yeah but we're not really close." I said.

"Why's that?" He asked.

"There isn't really a reason, we just aren't." I said.

One's missing, the other's trying to kill me. No reason whatsoever we aren't close.

"Parents?" he asked.

"Why are you so curious?" I asked.

"Just curious." He asked.

"They're not in the picture, I'm an emancipated minor." I said.

Sorry didn't mean to pry." He said.

That was a lie, he did want to pry he was just trying to be polite about it. My guess was he was trying to see if I was a threat or not just like I was. As long as we didn't step on each other's toes I don't think we're going to have a problem.

"Edward." Alice said walking in.

"Yes?" Edward answered.

"Carlisle's home, Esme wants to know if Kara would like to join us for dinner." Alice said looking at me.

"Oh I didn't even realize how late it was." I said looking out the window and realizing it was already getting dark.

"You should stay, I'll drive you home after dinner." Edward said.

"I wouldn't want to impose." I said.

"You wouldn't be, Esme loves having people over. She hasn't had a chance to in ages." Alice said.

"If it's alright with everyone then okay." I said.

"Yay." Alice cheered before running out.

"Is she always…" I started.

"Yes." Edward said not needing me to finish to know what I was going to ask.

"I'm just going to tell Wren to go ahead and order in without me." I said taking my phone out.

 _Staying a bit longer, just got invited to dinner._

I texted and he responded immediately.

 _You sure?_

I typed out my next message quickly.

 _Already said yes. I'll let you know how it goes._

"I hope you like lasagna" Edward said.

"Sounds good, I haven't had a home cooked meal in ages." I said.

"My mom likes cooking a lot just doesn't really get the chance to do it often." He said as we walked downstairs.

"Shame because it smells great." I said.

"Let's hope it tastes as good." Emmett said as he passed us by.

"Emmett." Someone else said sternly. "You must be Kara." Another man who was obviously Doctor Cullen said.

"Yes nice to meet you Doctor Cullen." I said.

"Please just Carlisle is fine." He said with a kind smile. "How's the presentation going?"

"Good we're almost done." I said.

"Isn't it due like in three weeks?" Emmett asked.

"Don't leave for tomorrow what you can do today." I said.

"Which means don't procrastinate." Edwards said.

"Hello." Jasper said awkwardly as he walked in with Alice.

"Hi." I said politely. Damn he looked like he was in pain just being here.

We all sat down and just as dinner was about to be served Rosalie walked in.

"What is she doing here?" She sneered.

"Rosalie!" Esme said sternly. "Kara is our guest, apologize."

She glared at me before muttering an apology she obviously didn't mean and sitting down.

"So what brought you to Forks Kara?" Esme asked.

"Just wanted a change." I said. "The house was just sitting here empty figured it was good enough reason to move."

"You're living in the old Sanctuary manor right?" Esme asked.

"Yes." I said.

"How are your parent's doing with the move?" Doctor Cullen asked. "They must miss having you with them."

"My mom died when my sister and I were born…" I started before Rosalie interrupted.

"Sister!?" She shouted as she stood up and slammed her hands on the table splitting the table in half.

"Rosalie!" Everyone shouted and suddenly Wren appeared and pushed Rosalie against the wall.

"Wren!" I shouted.

"Where did he come from?" Emmett asked standing protectively in front of Rosalie as Wren stood in front of me blocking me from them.

 _"Are you alright?"_ Wren asked speaking Valyrian.

 _"Was doing pretty great until you crashed dinner."_ I answered back.

"I think we all need to calm down." I said. "Wren put the sword away."

"She tried to come at you." He said.

"More like she was throwing a tantrum, you're the one that slammed her through a wall in her own home, put it away." I said.

"If she tries…" Wren started.

"No one will try and attack either of you while you are here, you have my word." Carlisle promised.

"Wren." I said.

"Fine." He said and the sword disappeared.

I focused my powers and fixed the wall and table to the way it was before the blonde vampire made a mess of things.

"I think we all need to talk now." I said.

"What are you?" Edward said.

"Not a vampire." Alice said.

"Which you all obviously are." I said.

"Not human." Jasper said.

"Not entirely." Wren said.

"We're half demons." I said.

"You're what?" Rosalie snarled.

"Spawn of a demon and a human, half demon half human." Wren said.

"Demons aren't real." Edward said.

Wren and I looked at him and let our eye's shift to their demon form all black sclera and bright red pupils before turning them back to normal.

"Still think demons aren't real?" Wren retorted.

"What are you doing in Forks?" Alice asked.

"Same as you, trying to fit in, keep a low profile." I said.

"Also helps that this is the last place her brother will try to look for her." Wren said and I kicked his foot under the table to get him to shut up.

"Brother?" Edward asked.

"My family isn't exactly close." I said. "We tend to stay away from each other as much as we can."

"You two aren't related?" Esme asked.

"No I'm her guardian," Wren said.

"Guardian?" Carlisle asked.

"It's exactly what it sounds like, I guard her." Wren said.

"From what?" Edward asked.

"Anything or anyone that tries to harm her, though most of the time it's saving her from herself." Wren said giving me a look.

"Was I the one that jumped into action without being provoked?" I asked.

"She broke a dining room table in half I'm sorry for trying to keep you alive." Wren retorted.

"Well when we get court marshaled I'm not going to be the one that has to confess about letting the cat out of the bag here." I said.

"Oh fuck." He groaned. "You're Aunt's going to kill me."

"No she's going to kill us both." I said.

"Did you just say Court marshaled?" Jasper asked.

"This one happens to be second in line to the throne of our home world." Wren said.

"What?!" they all exclaimed.

"Princess Kara Targaryean of Hellia, nice to meet you." I said.

"The first five in line to the thrown get a guardian when they are in this dimension, everyone else just has to register before they leave which people rarely do." Wren said.

"If you're royalty why would you leave?" Alice asked.

"Where do you want me to start?" I said. "The never ending war, the constant having to look over your shoulder to make sure no one backstabs you both literally and figuratively, the lack of freedom, not to mention after almost two hundred years of the same ass kissing and royal balls and tourneys it all starts to blur together."

"Hell is literally in the name." Wren said explaining his opinion.

"Look we just wanted a place to live our lives, keep a low profile and not have to deal with anything I just said and you all obviously just want to live your lives without drawing attention to yourselves. We were doing great coexisting in the same town before tonight. I say that as long as no one steps on anyone's toes or spills the beans to the locals we're okay." I said.

"You don't think they're going to notice when the bodies start piling up?" Jasper said.

"We don't kill when we feed." Wren said.

"I smelled the blood you drank at school." Jasper said.

"Yeah, it wasn't fresh. We know a guy that works for a blood bank. He sells us a few bags a month to get us by. I was only drinking at school because I was a bit anxious and wanted to get through the day without ripping someone's head off. We each drink what, a bag or two a week each?" I asked Wren.

"Less since we started hunting." Wren answered. "Most of our kind don't kill when we do feed on humans. We just feed, heal them and then make them forget they ever met us and those that do kill clean up after themselves."

"Those that do make a mess get dealt with." I added.

"So you two don't feed on Humans, at all?" Carlisle asked.

"No." We said at the same time.

"Do we have to worry about any of your kind visiting?" Edward asked.

"No." We said at the same time.

"Your siblings?" Rosalie spat out.

"One's in hell and the other no one's heard from in almost a century." I answered.

"Damn your soulmate's way older than you." Emmett told Edward.

"What did you just say?" I asked hoping I heard wrong.

'This is a bad time to bring this up." Edward said.

"Son, this is probably a good a time as any." Carlisle said.

"Your soulmark, it's on your right arm." Edward said. "It looks like this right?" He said pulling up his left sleeve and showing us an over lapping Sun and moon soulmark identical to mine.

"Oh…" I said surprised.

"This shit only happens to you." Wren said with a groan.

"I was not expecting that…" I said.

"Believe me neither was I." Edward said.

"Can we just agree to not attack each other and keep things amicable?" I said.

"Keeping the peace is exactly what we want." Carlisle said.

"Perfect." Wren said. "Kara let's go."

"Right, thank you for your hospitality." I said making my things appear in my hands before teleporting home with Wren.

"I think that went pretty well." I said trying to end the awkward silence.

"You think that went well?" Wren said. "That was a stalemate or and impasse at best. start packing."

"Wren we're not moving." I said.

"Kara, there is an entire coven of vampires who know who you are and what we are. Do you really think we can trust them?" Wren said.

"They're different. They could have attacked at any time today but they actually sat down and talked things out with us even after you tried to kill Rosalie." I said.

"What was that outburst about anyway?" Wren asked.

"I said the word sister and she just got mad." I said.

"I have a feeling there's something else going on." Wren asked.

"Then what better reason is there to stick around?" I said. "Weren't you the one who said keep our friends close and our enemies closer?"

"That was before I realized how reckless you can be. We should leave." Wren said. "Now while we still can."

"Wren, the situation is under control. If we leave now it'll only call more attention to us. For now I think we should wait, see how things go on Monday at the first sign of trouble we can take off wherever you want no arguments." I said.

"Swear on it." Wren said.

"Really?" I said.

"We're part demon, our word is our bond." He said. "Swear it."

"I Kara Targaryean Princess of Hellia hereby swear that if things progress in an unfavorable direction here in Forks Washington I will heed my guardian Wren Baratheon's advice and leave at once." I said.

"Good, now let's go grab dinner." He said handing me my coat. "Any cravings?"

"Whatever you want is fine with me." I said.

"Steak it is." He said as I followed him to the portal to his apartment in Seattle.


End file.
